


why me....

by pastel_cosplayer



Category: Fanmade - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Depression, Fan Characters, Gen, Other, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_cosplayer/pseuds/pastel_cosplayer
Summary: why was it always me why was it never her.....





	why me....

It was always me I was always the one who was picked on my life it was just always me you may be wondering what I mean by this it was that my mother she was the one who would always be mean to me especially because of my older sister it all started when I was young yes I had issues when I was young but she would always be mean I remember one time at my school I asked her for a hug and all she did was slap me in the face hard which cause me to bled it hurt badly because I was only young but has I got older and older it only got worst she would threaten to whip me or even lock me in my room it just hurt I started to get bad depression I started to self harm I was only nine years old when I first started to harm myself I never told anyone people would always ask what happen to your hand and I would say oh I got attack by my cat I would lied but then when I got older it got worst she would snap my cds or even threaten to take stuff off me then she went over board I self harm badly I had over 30 cuts on my arm and I would go to school with them I didn't care I would always wear my jumper on like a 30 degree day and my teachers would go aren't you hot and all I could say back with a sad look on my face was no I'm okay but then it only got worst i managed to tell someone it was my teacher I broke down crying saying is there someway I can get ridge of my depression he made me go to counseling I told them how I felt and they rung my mother up and told her everything I felt so betrayed because then my mother said to me there's nothing they can do to help your just a fat girl I then had enough it was time I finally end it all it was time I got her out of my life I ended it all I killed myself just so that I could get away from her....  
The end...


End file.
